


Sherlock Holmes and The Troll Queen of Nilbog

by ecm



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Troll 2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecm/pseuds/ecm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of mysterious Murders take place, Sherlock knows exactly what is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and The Troll Queen of Nilbog

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have been investigating a series of murders that had taken place recently. Each murder had little or no evidence to support it.  
"John. JOHN. JOHN. JOHN. JOHN!!!!" shouted Sherlock lying on the couch  
"What do you want." said John  
"John, be a dear and hand me that baseball"  
John grabbed the baseball and noticed green letters written on it.

Eat before we eat you

"Sherlock, what is this?" asked John.  
Sherlock held out his hand asking for the evidence. John rolled his eyes and handed him the baseball. Sherlock studied it carefully for a couple minutes, John still at his side waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Sherlock got up and grabbed his coat.  
"Where are we going?" asked John  
"I don't know"

In the Taxi, Sherlock and John exchanged looks as Sherlock guided the way. He brought them to thick woods.  
"What’s that over there?" asked John  
Sherlock jumped out of the taxi and held open the door for John. They had stopped at an old chapel in the middle of the woods. Sherlock and John entered the building, they were greeted by a room full of overgrown plants.  
“Well, this place looks like a dreadful place to be murdered.” said John  
“There must be a reason for all of these plants to be here. The chapel looks abandoned from the outside, but inside someone is taking care of all of these plants. But what do these plants have to deal with murders?” said Sherlock  
John looked at Sherlock, Sherlock smiled back and continued searching for evidence.  
“Everything is green. The same green as the writing on the baseball.” pointed out Sherlock  
Sherlock looked up the stairs and then left the building. He and John got back into the taxi and sat in silence. 

Sherlock mumbled to himself while laying on his couch for what felt like hours. John sat at his laptop, trying to blog what just happened.  
“The goblins!” Sherlock blurted out  
“The what?” responded John  
“Goblins John, terrible creatures. They turn you into vegetables and then devour what's left of you.” said Sherlock  
“Sherlock-Goblins don’t exist” said John shaking his head  
“Yes they do John, we were just in the Goblin Queens house. There, she makes food for the Goblins.” said Sherlock  
“Goblin Queen? I’m sorry...” Said John  
“She is very deceiving, she can disguise herself as a beautiful woman before she reveals her terrible goblin self.” said Sherlock  
“Ok, so what do we do now?” asked John  
“We catch her in the act. It may kill her but it will put an end to what she has done.” said Sherlock  
“Are you sure it is the goblin queen?” asked John  
“There were no human remains in her house, she fed them to the goblins. The house was full of plants, she turns her victims into half man half vegetables, the goblins favorite food, John you have to know these things.” said Sherlock  
“Well, lets go then.” said John  
“MRS. HUDSON I AM LEAVING.” shouted Sherlock as he put his coat on and left the room.

Sherlock and John return to the old chapel, the home of the goblin queen. They were greeted by a young and beautiful woman. Sherlock ignored her and walked into the building. She walked up to John and seduced him with an ear of corn.  
“Do you like it? Shall we eat it … together?” She said in a seductive voice. She put the ear of corn she was caressing against her body into her garter. John leaned away from her as she tried to make him eat the corn.  
“What’s the matter? Aren’t you hungry?” she said  
“Sherlock...Sherlock” said John  
“John I am rather busy leave this to-”  
Sherlock looked out the doorway to see John being seduced by Creedence, the goblin queen. Sherlock ran in rage and hit her on the side of her head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.  
“Sherlock! What the hell was that? You didn't need to hit her!” said John  
“John-she-I-She was the goblin queen- you will thank me later.” rushed Sherlock  
Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and brought him into the old building. Sherlock immediately began searching the room.  
“Do you hear that?” asked Sherlock  
“What?” asked John  
“Someone else is here.”  
“Well, that’s great.”  
“Its the plants.”  
“The plants?” Said John  
John walked up to one of the plants and pushed back one of the branches. He jumped back when he saw that the plant was in fact a person with leaves growing out of their skin. 

Creedence had imprisoned Sherlock and John. John was dizzy, and couldn't see anyone. Creedence returned minutes later with another victim.  
“Are you hungry my dear? Would you like something, special?” Said Creedence in a warm soft voice.  
She gave him a thick green liquid to drink. Her victim began throwing up green sap as the same green sap poured from their pores. Soon the victim had transformed into a pile of thick green vegetables.  
“Come my children, fresh food!” said Creedence  
The goblins began eating the vegetable remains of the human. Creedence hummed quietly as she watched her goblin children feast on the victims now vegetable flesh. John stared, eyes fixed on the scene. Once or twice a goblin looked directly at him. It took John a few minutes to realize that Sherlock had untied his hands and crept behind Creedence.  
John widened his eyes as Sherlock moved his finger against his mouth, signaling John not to make a sound. John looked at the floor as Sherlock Shot Creedence three times on the back. Creedence cried out in pain.  
“Sherlock!” yelled John  
“Don’t move” said Sherlock  
Sherlock pointed the gun at Johns wrist and shot off the rope that Creedence used to tie him down.  
“Quick, over there, touch the Stonehenge magic stone.” said Sherlock  
“Wh-” said John  
“Just touch that stone don’t ask” said Sherlock  
Creedence slowly moved towards them as John and Sherlock put their hands on the Stonehenge magic stone.  
“Concentrate! It will only work if you concentrate!” said Sherlock  
John closed his eyes and concentrate. The sound of lightning striking the chapel scared the goblins, as they put their hands over their face in fear.  
“No! No!” shouted Creedence  
Creedence began throwing up green sap, along with the other goblins. The goblins began falling to the floor as they began choking on the sap they were throwing up. Creedence, now covered with blood and sap was destroyed by the Stonehenge magic stone along with her goblin children.

Sherlock and John slowly walked back to their flat. Sherlock immediately covered his arm in nicotine patches and lied down on the couch. John went to his laptop to blog about Creedence and her goblin children.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I am uploading, im not that great and I write strange crossovers.


End file.
